


What He Wants

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Link, Edging, Light breath play, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Powerbottom!Link, Teasing, Top!Rhett, cursing, pwp and proud, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: “Well then, McLaughlin,” Link said, peeling off his t-shirt and stepping closer. “It’s your lucky day.” He toed out of his shoes. “Because I’m gonna let you fuck me…” he trailed off as Rhett groaned and reached out for him. “If—” he slapped Rhett’s hand away. “You behave.”





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Recommended Listening:**   
>  [Desire - Meg Myers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR5u9jb0PJE%20)   
> 

“Rhett. Just shut the fuck up.” Link shoved him against the back of their office door, holding his hand to Rhett’s throat, but not pressing against it just yet.

Rhett’s pulse was hammering already and his dick was hard, rubbing against the zipper of his tight jeans.

“I swear to God,” Link growled, tightening his grip just a bit. “One more word…”

Rhett squirmed, flashing a wicked and mischievous grin. “And what?”

Link squeezed his throat, pressing firmly against his throbbing artery. “You’ve been running that mouth of yours all day…” he brought his lips to Rhett’s ear, “and now it’s time to shut it.”

A groan passed through Rhett’s lips as his vision began to blur, deprived of oxygen and greedy for more.

There was a chance they weren’t alone at the studio. It was that grey area of time where you might bump into the odd employee working on their merit badges, but late enough that their seclusion was _almost_ guaranteed, and that was enough.

Link squeezed just a bit harder, wetting his lower lip with his tongue before finally releasing his grip.

Rhett gasped, pulling in raw, ragged breath.

Link looked him up and down, and then began to palm Rhett through his pants. “So hard… you liked that, huh?”

Rhett’s eyelashes fluttered and he moaned out a yes.

“Mmm...” Link began to work open Rhett’s fly. “I bet.”

Rhett’s head fell back against the door when Link’s fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers.

“You think you can behave?” Link asked, tugging the collar of Rhett’s shirt to get his attention. His brows piqued, leaping up over the frames of his glasses.

Rhett’s gaze wandered over Link’s features, but when Link’s hand wrapped around his length, he couldn’t manage a reply.

“Because I’m gonna get on my knees and suck that big dick of yours.” Link wet his lips, looking down at his hand in Rhett’s pants. “But if you don’t keep your mouth shut…” Link lowered himself in front of Rhett, shoving apart his thighs to make room. “I’m walkin’ out that fuckin’ door.”

Rhett groaned as Link tugged down his pants to the knee, covering his mouth with his hand as Link’s hot palms splayed out across his bare thighs.

“Up for it, big mouth?” Link asked, looking up at him with a fiendish smirk. His lips parted only inches from the twitching end of Rhett’s cock, his warm breath washing over sensitive skin.

Rhett nodded emphatically, trying his best to keep quiet as he watched Link lap away the bead of pre-come with a flat swipe of his tongue. “Take my glasses off,” he said, ghosting his lips up Rhett’s length until he was nipping hungry kisses into the vee of Rhett’s hip.

With trembling fingers, Rhett did as he was told. He removed them carefully, wondering for a moment where to put them before sliding them on over his own nose.

“Good boy,” Link breathed, smirking up at Rhett as he took him into his mouth.

Rhett tried to stifle it, but the moan refused to be reigned in. He grit his teeth to quiet it, kicking the door with his heel as Link swallowed him more deeply. Link’s mouth was so soft, and getting to feel himself butting against back of his throat was so intensely gratifying.

Link clawed at Rhett’s waist, scratching marks into pale flesh as he angled himself to take Rhett’s entire length down his throat. He swallowed around him, his tongue pressing up against the thick vein that pulsed in time with Rhett’s racing heart.

Rhett laid his hand in Link’s hair, fingers toying with his soft locks—gentle at first—until Link looked up from his work, his hooded eyes languidly blinking as he nodded his approval. Whimpers weren’t words, were they? Because Rhett couldn’t help himself. Link’s throat was there for the taking, and he’d been given permission. So, he fucked into Link’s mouth, his fingers tugging salt and pepper hair, drawing Link’s soft lips over his length again and again until he was slapping Rhett’s thighs for a breath.

Link gasped when Rhett finally pulled free; his lips were glistening and a strand of saliva hung from the corner of his mouth. He pressed a few kisses along Rhett’s slick skin and then got to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand while the other hand went to work where his mouth had left off.

“Shit—” Rhett’s minor indiscretion was choked off when Link captured his mouth in a rough and hungry kiss. His hands were greedy, ripping open Rhett’s button down shirt with little regard for the buttons that pinged off the walls.

Link grabbed hold of him, spinning him around and shoving him backward toward the couch until he collapsed onto it, reaching out to take Link in his arms. “Ah ah,” Link reprimanded, stepping back, nudging aside the coffee table. “Take those off.” Link gestured to Rhett’s pants.

They hung loosely around his knees, bunched up with his boxers. He struggled to wriggle out of them, his socks catching in the cuffs at the ankles. When he was finally free, he kicked them aside in frustration.

Link hummed his approval. “You wanna see?” He asked, his fingers poised on the button of his pants.

Rhett inched closer to the edge of the sofa, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he nodded.

“Thinkin’ about my cock makin’ you even harder?” he asked, undoing the top button. “Look at you, my God...” he pulled down the zIpper.

“I fuckin’ need you, man,” Rhett panted in desperation. “Please...”

Link chuckled, running his forefinger along the elastic waistband of his underwear. “Well then, McLaughlin,” Link said, peeling off his t-shirt and stepping closer. “It’s your lucky day.” He toed out of his shoes. “Because I’m gonna let you fuck me…” he trailed off as Rhett groaned and reached out for him. “If—” he slapped Rhett’s hand away. “You behave.”

Rhett sulked like a scolded child, and it only made Link harder. He slid out of his skinny jeans and stood in front of Rhett in only his tight, yellow boxer briefs, his erection tenting them out in the front. He inched closer until it was all Rhett could do to keep his hands to himself.

“I'm gonna take these off now,” Link said, brushing back an errant hair that had fallen down over Rhett’s forehead. He leaned past Rhett, reaching into the cushion behind him and pulling out a bottle of lube. “I want you to touch yourself,” he whispered into Rhett’s ear. “I wanna watch you try not to come while you’re watching me fucking myself.”

Rhett growled out the most desperate sound that had ever passed through his lips. He wrapped his fist around his pulsing length as Link slid free of his underwear and popped open the cap of the lube.

“You need to listen to me, Rhett.” Link coated two of his fingers. “Everything I say. Do you understand?”

Rhett’s brows were stitched so close together a permanent wrinkle was surely forming. He nodded in reply.

“That’s good, Rhett” Link turned so Rhett could view him in profile, lifting one of his feet up to rest on the edge of the coffee table, opening himself up as he wet his entrance with his slick fingers. “If I tell you to stop, you stop.”

His hand was still, but he squeezed himself at Link’s words. “Yes. I promise I will.”

“If you come… “ Link smiled, the tip of his index finger pressing against his tight ring, “you won’t get to fuck me…” His toes curled, and he groaned as his finger slipped inside. “Wouldn’t that be a shame?”

Rhett already felt himself being shoved toward the edge of his release.“Fucking _shit_ , Link.”

“Mmm.” Link turned to face him. “Okay, Rhett. Now,” he said before burying a second finger inside himself.

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He was aching for friction and wasted no time supplying it. He worked himself over, twisting his fist around the head of his cock, slickening his grip with the ample pre-come that leaked from his tip.

Link was groaning, cussing out half-expletives under his breath as he slowly drove his fingers into himself. The gleam of sweat building on his naked skin had Rhett’s mouth watering.

“So hot, Link… look so damn good…” Rhett’s pulse was already growing erratic, and his breathing was ragged and raw.

“You’re gonna come if you keep that up,” Link said, continuing to finger himself, more quickly than before. “Perhaps you’d better stop.”

And Rhett did as he was told, his once vigorously pumping hand coming to rest.

“You like watching, don’t you… like listening…” Link let his fingers slip free and he turned to stand facing Rhett once again. “Tell me, Rhett…” he said, laying his hand out on Rhett’s chest, encouraging him to rest his back against the cushions.

Rhett complied, sliding back to make room for Link on his lap.

“How many times?” Link said, pressing a knee into the sofa next to Rhett’s thigh. “How many times did you jack off listening to me do the same when we were in college?”

“Fuck…”

“That many, huh?” 

Rhett groaned as Link straddled him, sitting on his thighs, his hard length pressing into the back of Rhett’s hand that was still wrapped tightly around his own cock.

Link leaned forward, rolling his body into Rhett’s as he spoke. “I knew you were listening.”

Rhett grabbed hold of Link’s hips and bucked up against him, impatient and hungry for what Link had offered.

“You want me?” Link teased, mouthing Rhett’s throat, pressing his wet lips to heated skin.

“I do.” Rhett’s fingertips pressed marks into Link’s hips, tilting his head to let Link at more of his skin.

Link grabbed the bottle of lube from the couch next to them and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. “Gonna feel so good…” Link coated Rhett with slick fluid, pumping him a few times, kissing across his collar bones.

Rhett curled a finger under Link’s jaw and brought their lips together, licking into his mouth, kissing him until he they were both breathless. Wrapped in Link’s hand, Rhett was nearing the edge of orgasm yet again when Link broke their kiss.

“Fuck me,” Link breathed, filling the space between their lips.

Link’s body was hot against his chest and Rhett could feel the pounding of his heart. He grabbed Link by the waist pushing him to stand up on his knees so that he could position himself against Link’s hole.

When Rhett felt Link’s body envelop him, the sensation was always entirely encompassing.Though Link wasn’t one to give himself over easily, when he did, the outside world ceased to exist. It was something special to be buried inside Link, watching the perfect way he fell apart when he finally gave in.

Link draped his arms over Rhett’s shoulders, digging red lines into the planes of his back. He moaned, tossing his head as he sank down onto Rhett over and over, all the while Rhett was just trying to hold on. “Link… I’m… Jesus Christ… I—”

“Don’t. You. Fuckin’ dare,” Link panted, locking eyes with Rhett. “I’m not done with you yet.” Link lifted himself from Rhett’s length and kissed him firm and deep. He climbed off Rhett’s lap and got on his hands and knees next to him, splaying out his chest on the cool leather of the couch with his knees bent and his ass in the air.

The breath Rhett pulled in, looking at Link bent over and exposed, was quick and sharp. He clambered to his knees, caressing the smooth, pale curve of Link’s ass, wanting so badly to paint it red with the palm of his hand.

“Yeah… Do it,” Link moaned. “Spank me,” he said, swaying his ass under Rhett’s hand. “Make it hurt.”

Rhett growled with the urgency of his need, raising his hand and bringing down on Link’s skin harder than he intended. The sound of it echoed off the brick walls, mixing with Link’s cries of pleasure to create an intoxicating sound. His dick twitched against the back of Link’s thigh.

“Now,” Link said, looking at Rhett over his shoulder, “fuck me like you mean it, McLaughlin.”

Those words were the end of rational thought. Rhett grabbed hold of Link’s hips, lining himself up. “I’m gonna make you fuckin’ scream,” Rhett said through gritted teeth. Link’s entrance was open and twitching; he was well fucked already and he wanted even more. Who was Rhett to deny him? He slammed into him to the hilt without warning or ceremony.

“Fuck!” Link cried out as the rest of his strung-together nonsense was muffled in the leather of the couch.

Rhett’s grip was bruisingly tight, raising colour to the surface of Link’s skin as he pounded into him, again and again. He was relishing the whimpering mess he was making of Link, loving every placation, and grunt. 

“Don’t stop…” Link propped himself up on his elbow and began pumping himself in-time with Rhett’s thrusts. “I’m so close, baby…. Please…” He arched his back, pushing back against Rhett. “Make me come!”

“Yeah…” Rhett drove into him deep and fast. “Fuckin’ come for me, Link,” Rhett said, leaning over Link’s body and breathily groaning against Link’s shoulder as he nipped at his skin.

“Oh shit, _shit_ … Rhett. Fuck.”

Rhett didn’t need to chase down his release, focusing instead on fending it off long enough to make sure he was giving Link everything he had, and to hold on to this feeling just a little while longer. But he was helpless to prevent it when Link was crying out beneath him and coming undone.

Link came first—the first few pearly ropes splattering onto the cushion beneath him, his cock drooling over his fist—before Rhett was spilling into him, his thrusts not slowing until he was spent.

Link collapsed into his own mess, his cheek pressed flat on the cushion, his hot breath condensing on the cool leather.

“Holy shit…” Rhett panted, toppling off onto the floor, lying flat on his back next to the couch, his chest heaving with the exertion. He bent an elbow over his brow, wiping away the sweat. He Listened to the sound of Link’s breathing beginning to settle before watching him lean over the edge of the couch, a wide smile on his face.

“So, uh…” Link brushed the hair out of his eyes and inched closer to the edge of the couch, turning onto his side and gesturing to the mess on his stomach and chest.

“Are you gonna clean this up, or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful and lovely @mythical-trash and @thatsrhinkbaby for being there as I flailed over this mess in the doc for hours while I got very little done.
> 
> RTR <3


End file.
